


Daily life

by LevyRedfox



Series: Daily task [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, bad language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyRedfox/pseuds/LevyRedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to make a sequel to daily task!<br/>I do not own bleach nor the characters.<br/>Warning: there are sex scenes and bad language!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi :)  
> I've been getting a lot of readers on Daily Task so I started writing the sequel.  
> I hope you enjoy!!

After the eventful day, both lieutenant Abarai and Captain Zaraki was dismissed from duty. They separated their paths.

Kenpachi vanished into the bordering woods and Renji decided to flee to the world of the living.

However, the monstrous man plagued Renji’s thoughts; he could not forget the warm solid body that held his. Two years has passed since that day, and Renji felt as if it was yesterday.

With the help of Ichigo Kurosaki, he started making a good and honest living by helping out in his father’s clinic. But as time passed Renji felt the need to start on his own. He begged Rukia to keep him informed about the whereabouts of the former Captain.

Renji decided to join a local fighting club; soon he became involved in illegal fighting tournaments.

“Kick a bit higher Abarai.” The instructor yelled and Renji blew out a frustrated breath.

“Mr. Abarai, if you want to lose, by all means. But go do that at some other club.” The instructor shouted.

“I’m trying the best I can.” Renji shouted back.

“Do not use that tone of voice with me. The man you are up against has never been defeated. Unless you want to end up dead as the previous opponent, I suggest you start listening to me.”

“Killing a man in the arena is against the law.”

“Oh, he didn’t die in the arena. He died on his way out of the building.”

Renji fell silent. “I think I need to rest for today. Sorry.”

“Yeah, no it’s fine. Go home, get some sleep but come in earlier tomorrow.”

Renji nodded and headed for the door. “Thanks.”

 

On his way home, Renji felt a familiar presence; it sent chills down his spine.

“kenpachi.” The whisper felt alien on his lips. For the past two years Renji refused to even utter the name.

Tears stung his eyes as he rushed forward in the direction of the presence. He ran until his legs screamed but he refused to stop. He stopped in front of his small apartment.

The presence lingered there, the pressure of it made Renji sway. He was there; there was no doubt in Renji’s mind. He slammed his way through the door, took two stairs at a time until he came to his door.

He didn’t even bother to turn on the light; he just rushed until the pressure was suffocating him.

“Took ya long enough kid.” Kenpachi laid sprawled out on Renji’s bed. His eyes glowing as he seized up the former lieutenant.

“What are you doing here?” Tears rolled down his cheeks as Renji stared at the man. Kenpachi took his time to get up from the bed, walking over he grabbed hold of the red headed man.

Kenpachi crushed the crying man against his chest, sighing in relief.

“Don’t cry kiddo.”

“I can’t help it.” Renji mumbled into the thick pad of muscle.

“Talk to me then.” Kenpachi whispered as he cradled the red head.

“I tried to find you. You were gone for two years, I couldn’t find you.” Renji whispered, feeling the familiar chocking feeling of anxiety.

“Why would you want to find me?”

Renji kept quiet as he leaned against the former Captain.

“Answer me kid.” Kenpachi growled.

Renji tried to escape the bruising grip but Kenpachi grabbed a handful of flaming hair. A sickening grin appeared on Kenpachi’s face.

“Lemme guess then, ya fell in love with me.” Kenpachi mocked as he laughed.

More tears streamed down Renji’s cheeks as he kept quiet.

Kenpachi fell silent, he loosened his grip and the red head fell backwards.

“Listen kid, I uhh...”

“Just get out.” Renji whispered. Kenpachi gave him a warning glance.

“What did ya say?”

“I said get out!” Renji screamed as he pushed the bigger man. Kenpachi, however didn’t move an inch, instead he grabbed the smaller man by the shoulders.

“I’ll rephrase that, how dare you tell me what to do.”

“I can do whatever I fucking want. Now get out.”

The grip on Renji’s shoulder became bruising.

“No. I need to talk to you about something.” Kenpachi drew his thumbs over Renji’s collarbone.

“Then talk.” Renji whispered.

“You have a tournament in three weeks time. Cancel it.”

“How do you even know about that and what does that have to do with you?”

“Listen kid, I just sorta do.” Kenpachi slided his hand to the base of the pale throat. “Just trust me kid, I’m just tryin’ to save you from getting killed.”

“Trust you! Why on earth would I do such a thing?” Renji slapped at his hand. “Just leave.”

Kenpachi gripped Renji by the throat pinning him against the wall.

“Will you just fucking listen? It’s dangerous.” Kenpachi whispered the words next to Renji’s ear. Renji continued to claw at the iron grip.

“Kid, that man you are facing; he will kill you. That thing ain’t human. Please just do as I say.”

“I’m not a kid.” Renji mumbled.

“Yes, you are.” Kenpachi loosened his grip but didn’t step away.

His hand slowly dragged down until it rested against Renji’s chest.

“Ya know kid, I actually missed your little voice.” Kenpachi snickered as Renji squirmed.

“I seriously hate you.”

“Oh really now?” Kenpachi teased as he drew his tongue down Renji’s neck.

“Yes...” Renji’s voice trailed when Kenpachi repeated the action once more.

“Doesn’t seem that way to me kid.” Kenpachi grasped Renji’s shirt. “I think that you’ve missed me as much as I have missed you.”

Renji let out a soft moan as Kenpachi whispered the words.

“You actually thought of me?”

“Everyday kid.”

Tears began to fall from Renji’s eyes. “But why didn’t you tell me?”

“For a long time I actually thought that you hated me. Cause I was the one that got us both into this mess.”

Renji threw his arms around the bigger man, burying his face into strong muscle.

“No, I wanted to find you for so long.” Renji muttered.

“Yeah I know kid. I didn’t want you to find me. But I knew you were suffering kid that why I came to you.”

Kenpachi took hold of Renji’s jaw, dragging his teary gaze to his own. He wasted no time to assault Renji’s lips with a fiery kiss. The kiss was hot and urgent.

They wasted no time to strip their clothes and make their way to Renji’s bed.

“Slow down kiddo, this is going too fast. I won’t be able to control myself for much longer.” Kenpachi said as he pushed down the smaller man.

“Don’t hold back.”

“No kid, I ain’t gonna fuck you like some animal like last time. I’m going to make love to you.”

Kenpachi kneeled in front of Renji. He planted soft kisses on the inside of Renji’s calf, slowly working his way up towards his thighs.

Renji felt his mind snapping, the soft feeling of Kenpachi’s lips on his skin made him insane.

“Captain...”

“I ain’t no Captain no more kiddo.”

“Senpai then.” Renji moaned when Kenpachi brushed his swollen sex with his fingers.

“You can make love to me later, just please.” Renji pleaded. Kenpachi cocked an eyebrow at the request.

“Ya sure about this kiddo?”

“Yes, I am please.” Renji was flipped around and Kenpachi moved in behind him. Renji jerked at the feeling of the familiar monstrous cock. Instead Kenpachi pushed a single finger into his asshole, soon adding a second one.

“Relax kid, I don’t wanna hurt you.” Kenpachi sounded strain as he began fingering Renji.


End file.
